


Making Tiny Problems Work

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Crack Treated Seriously, Frottage, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Small Castiel, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: When Castiel is hit with a witch's spell, he's turned doll sized. To make matters worse, his body decides now is the time to go into heat. It's a good thing Castiel and Dean don't mind making it work.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 133
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 5





	Making Tiny Problems Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn omegaverse bingo. I'm using my free square for this one :D   
> Inspired by the [amazing art](https://twitter.com/Foxymoafterdark/status/1311734344084529155?s=20) by Foxy!

“This is a disaster,” Dean murmurs, not for the first time tonight. 

“I understand you’re upset,” Castiel begins to say with a long sigh but Dean cuts him off. 

“You’re damn right I’m upset. You threw yourself in front of me, Cas! What if we can’t get you back up and running? What then?”

“I’m an angel, Dean. Whatever she was doing, it was better for me to get hit with it than you.”

“Well, look at you now, man.”

Castiel rubs at his eyes. He reminds himself this is Dean’s way of caring, even if his alpha is overbearing with it sometimes. “The spell should wear off in about twenty four hours, Dean. I’ll be fine.”

Dean finishes the walk to their hotel room in silence. Dean gently sets him on the bed before walking over to the mini fridge and grabbing a beer. Castiel leans back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling, marveling at how  _ big _ the room looks from this vantage point. The spell the witch hit him with was nothing more than a shrinking spell. He’s doll sized until the spell wears off. 

Heat fizzles in his belly, making him shift uncomfortably. Sweat dots his brow and he takes in a deep breath, trying to figure out why he’s suddenly feeling so dazed. Could this be an effect of the witch’s spell?

Dean leans against the window sill, looking out at the parking lot. His jeans pull tight across his ass and Castiel licks his lips at the sight. His alpha is incredibly attractive and Castiel suddenly feels himself slick, his ass clenching around nothing. Dean takes a pull from his beer, his lips wrapped around the end of it in the most obscene way. His cock thickens in his slacks and it’s then that he realizes what’s happening. 

“Oh,” he breathes. “Dean,” he says louder, his eyes wide. “Dean, I’m going into heat.”

“What? Right now?”

“Yes, right now.” Castiel uses his grace to remove his clothes, sighing in relief as the cool air hits his skin. He’s already sweating, heat licking up his skin. He needs Dean, needs his touch. “It’s not like I can control the timing.”

“Fuck,” Dean murmurs, running his fingers through his hair before starting to get out of his clothes. “I don’t know how this is gonna work, Cas.”

“We’ll make it work,” Castiel breathes, getting onto his hands and knees. He reaches behind himself, running a finger over his slick hole and moaning. He can smell Dean from here, smell his lust and want. More slick dribbles from his hole, dripping down his taint. When he presses the first finger in, pleasure races through him at finally getting what he needs. The stretch is perfect, making him sink further into the mattress. 

The sound of Dean stroking himself fills Cas’ ears and he looks over his shoulder, watching his mate touch himself. He wants Dean’s cock so badly but he knows he can’t have it, not in the usual way. 

“Squat on the bed, Dean.”

“What?”

Castiel sits up, looking at his mate with his brow raised. “Come squat on the bed. I wanna feel you.”

Dean does as he’s asked, kneeling on the bed with his thighs open. His cock stands up proud away from his body and Castiel jumps on, wrapping a thigh on each side of Dean’s cock. His erection is so fucking hot against Castiel’s body and it makes him groan in pleasure. 

“Fuck,” Dean murmurs, the smell of precum filling Castiel’s nose. 

Castiel reaches back, opening his cheeks wide and rubbing his slick hole against Dean’s dick. He would much rather be filled but this is working, this is good. Dean moans and the noise makes Castiel shiver, even more slick pouring from his ass, getting Dean’s dick slippery and wet. 

Castiel keeps this motion up, rubbing his ass back against Dean’s dick before shoving his hips forward, grinding his cock against Dean’s hot erection. Over and over and over until he’s right on the brink of coming. 

“Fuck,” he grits out through clenched teeth. 

“Go on, omega. Come all over my dick.”

Castiel cries out as his cock jerks, his seed flying landing on Dean’s dick. He keeps riding back and forth before slumping forward, laying across Dean’s erection. He breathes deeply, enjoying the sated feeling going through his limbs. 

“Beautiful,” Dean whispers, his thumb running up and down Castiel’s sweaty back. 

“Need more,” Castiel tells him, scooting up Dean’s cock and licking at the head in order to get a taste of his precum. 

Dean gently puts Castiel on the bed, his hand going to his cock. “Here you go, omega. Let me mark you up like never before. Gonna make you swim in my cum.”

Castiel’s eyes close a moment, overcome with his alpha’s words before his eyes snap open again, not wanting to miss a second of this. “Fuck!” Dean yells, one hand wrapped around his knot, the other stroking the tip. 

“Please, Dean,” Castiel moans out, watching with wide eyes as Dean’s body tenses a moment before cum begins to spray all over his body. It’s hot and thick and exactly what Castiel needed, the feel of it against his skin cooling his heat. Castiel begins to rub it into his skin even as Dean continues to come, covering his entire body with his seed. 

“God, that’s so hot,” Dean murmurs, running the tip of his cock over Castiel’s belly and his cock. It’s enough friction to have Castiel coming for the second time, adding to the mess all over his body. 

Dean lays on his back in the bed, breathing heavily, pulling Castiel carefully onto his chest. “That was awesome,” he breathes with a goofy smile. 

Castiel looks up at him, smiling right back. “This is going to be the most interesting heat I’ve ever had.”

“We’ll figure this out. We figure everything out, Cas.”

“Maybe next time I can fuck you,” Castiel says, his mind going wild with possibilities, thinking about how the tip of Dean’s cock is the perfect hole for him to enjoy. 

“Whatever you want, omega. I’m happy to follow your lead.”

Castiel kisses Dean’s chest before putting his head against it and listening to his heartbeat. This first wave of heat is over but Castiel is more than ready for the next, knowing he and his mate are in for some fun. 


End file.
